<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amor nos tempos da quarentena by amiraa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121162">Amor nos tempos da quarentena</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiraa/pseuds/amiraa'>amiraa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bokuaka - Freeform, Corona - Freeform, M/M, Portuguese, Quarentena, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:16:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiraa/pseuds/amiraa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Onde Bokuto e Akaashi continuam se amando mesmo em meio a pandemia</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amor nos tempos da quarentena</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Já havia se tornando costume pegar o celular ao acordar. Não porque Akaashi era um dependente da tecnologia. Antes do bendito coronavírus deixar todo o país em quarentena, ele quase nunca pegava seu celular, apenas para necessidades básicas; como responder mensagens e ligações.</p><p>Agora, antes mesmo de acordar totalmente, ele procurava pelo celular em seu colchão. Sorrindo ao ver sua notificação favorita. </p><p>Lá estava, a mensagem de seu namorado. Com um bom dia mais fofo do mundo. Não apenas pelo "bundinha" acompanhando de vários corações. Mas também pela foto que seguia logo abaixo.</p><p>O cabelo bagunçado, o rosto inchado, que mesmo assim sorria para a câmera. Para ele. Era como acordar ao lado dele novamente. </p><p>Ele digitou sem bom dia de volta, permanecendo na cama. Fora do quarto nada precisava urgentemente da sua ajuda. Era só mais um dia onde ele andaria pela casa de pijama, suas atividades diárias eram: Ver TV, jogar algum jogo aleatório, ajudar sua mãe, dormir. E repetir todo o processo.</p><p>Sentia falta de sair. Se encontrar com seus amigos todos os dias na escola. Ou de passar as noites fora na casa de Bokuto. Porém, ele sabia que era para um bem maior. Ele estava fazendo sua parte, ficar entediado em casa era a maneira moderna de salvar a humanidade.</p><p>Ele estava louco para ver sobre o que os livros de história das gerações futuras iriam falar.</p><p>Akaashi estava navegando por um aplicativo qualquer, quando recebeu a resposta de Bokuto. A solicitação para uma chamada. Akaashi procurou por seu fone de ouvido. O conectando, antes de aceitar a ligação. </p><p>Bloqueou o celular, deitando-se de lado, abraçando seu travesseiro extra. Fechou os olhos, deixando a voz de Bokuto o preencher.</p><p>— Como foi sua noite, meu amor? </p><p>— Tranquila. E a sua? </p><p>— Acho que posso dizer o mesmo. Mas tive um sonho estranho.</p><p>— Quer me contar sobre ele?</p><p>— Eu sonhei que a gente, digo, eu, você, o Kuroo e a galera toda. A gente se juntava para combater o coronavírus. </p><p>— Como um paracetamol humano?</p><p>— Não — a risada gostosa dele ecoou em seus fones de ouvido surrados. Mesmo que aquelas coisinhas nunca consigam transmitir a mesma sensação que Akaashi tem ao ouvir sua risada e voz pessoalmente, aquecida seu coração nos tempos de crise. </p><p>— Era uma versão humana do coronavírus. A gente lutava contra ele, na pancadaria.</p><p>— Kou, o que você viu antes de dormir? </p><p>— Nada demais… talvez, só, talvez, eu tenha visto um filme sobre fim de mundo sendo vencido na base da porrada.</p><p>Akaashi riu.</p><p>— Imaginei — disse, abrindo os olhos. Apenas para ver a foto de perfil de Bokuto na tela do celular. Era um foto que ele havia tirado, no último encontro que tiveram. Bokuto estava sentado à mesa, de frente para ele. Ele sorria, enquanto segurava sua mão por cima da mesa. Bokuto o prometeu que não trocaria de foto até o dia em que eles poderiam ter um encontro novamente.</p><p>— O que você vai fazer hoje? — perguntou.</p><p>— Hm… — Bokuto cantarolou — O mesmo que fiz ontem. Levantar, fazer um pouco de exercício no quintal. A Nagi anda ficando preguiçosa, não quer se exercitar comigo. — Akaashi riu, até mesmo os animais haviam ficados preguiçosos nessa quarentena. — Ver TV, comer, ver TV, comer, ficar atoa… — Akaashi o ouviu suspirar, dramaticamente.</p><p>— Quer ficar em chamada comigo o dia todo? </p><p>— Quero! — Akaashi precisou tirar um fones do ouvido, tamanho foi o grito de Bokuto. — Podemos ver aquele filme que planejamos ver.</p><p>— Não iríamos ver quando nos encontrássemos?</p><p>— Mas eu quero tanto ver ele! E já tomei tantos spoilers… por favor, Keiji! </p><p>Akaashi revirou os olhos, mesmo sabendo que Bokuto não estava lhe vendo. </p><p>— Tudo bem — disse —, só me deixe tomar um banho primeiro.</p><p>— Me deixe no viva voz, quero ouvir.</p><p>— Que tipo de fetiche novo é esse que você desenvolveu na quarentena? — Akaashi riu, lembrando que não era a primeira vez que Bokuto havia pedido algo assim.</p><p>— Eu me sinto perto de você assim — disse ele, um resmungo. — Seja te ouvindo tomar banho, ou roncar. Como quando você dormiu na chamada, no outro dia. </p><p>— Eu disse a você para desligar assim que eu caísse no sono — disse Akaashi. Tirando os fones, para poder pegar uma peça de roupa. Ele deixou Bokuto sobre a cama. — E eu não ronco.</p><p>— Não, você realmente não ronca. Mas faz uns barulhinhos muito fofos. Sabia que você fala enquanto dorme? </p><p>— Falo? Bem, todo mundo na minha família fala enquanto dorme.</p><p>— Foi tão bonitinho. Eu estava quase pegando no sono também, quando você gritou: Parem! Tem polícias ali em baixo — a risada de Bokuto ecoou em seu quarto. Akaashi acabou rindo com ele, porque era impossível não fazê-lo. — Até hoje me pergunto sobre o que você estava sonhando.</p><p>— Eu não lembro dos meus sonhos — respondeu ele. Com a peça de roupa limpa sobre os ombros, ele pegou Bokuto de volta. O levando para fora do quarto.</p><p>— Eu sempre lembro. Principalmente agora, tenho sonhado muito com você.</p><p>Akaashi sorriu, olhando para o celular.</p><p>— Eu adoraria te ver nos meus sonhos — disse —, talvez assim diminuísse um pouco da minha saudade.</p><p>— Não é legal. Eu sempre acordo querendo te ver, ai cai a ficha de que não posso. Corona filho da puta.</p><p>Akaashi riu. Bokuto não hesitava em xingar o vírus que os colocou naquela situação. O odiava como os brasileiros odiavam o presidente. O mais puro dos ódios e repulsa. </p><p>Akaashi encontrou com sua mãe no corredor, acabando de sair do banheiro.</p><p>— Bom dia, filho.</p><p>— Bom dia! — a resposta veio do celular, de Bokuto. A mulher riu.</p><p>— Olá, Kou-chan. Como vai sua mãe? </p><p>— Tá bem. Está se recuperando direitinho.</p><p>A mãe de Bokuto estava com suspeitas da doença. Havia pego uma gripe forte demais pra ser apenas um resfriado normal. Sentia dores do corpo, sua tosse estava muito seca e sua cabeça não parava de doer. Os médicos não puderam fazer testes nela, mas tudo indicava que era COVID-19. </p><p>Mas, no momento, estava tudo bem com ela. Estava se recuperando, apenas tomando analgésicos para controlar a dor de cabeça. Como Bokuto gostava de dizer, ela venceu o corona na base do paracetamol.</p><p>Akaashi entrou no banheiro, escovou os dentes e tomou um banho rápido. O tempo todo Bokuto cantando, no seu próprio banho, de sua casa. Quando ambos terminaram e Akaashi estava em seu sofá, com sua xícara inseparável de café, eles desligaram a chamada. Apenas para iniciar uma nova, chama de vídeo dessa vez. </p><p>Do outro lado da tela, Bokuto estava ainda com o cabelo molhado, uma toalha sobre seus ombros. Ele acenou, animado. Akaashi sorriu.</p><p>— O que você quer ver? — Perguntou ele, segurando o celular com a mão esquerda, enquanto a direita mexia no controle remoto, navegando na Netflix. — Quer continuar Full House? Ela vai sair do catálogo mês que vem.</p><p>— Eu tô no clima de filmes. No aleatório — concluiu Bokuto, depois de pensar por um tempo.</p><p>— Vamos ver aquele que falamos antes? </p><p>— Ok! </p><p>Akaashi procurou pelo filme no catálogo, enquanto Bokuto procurava em sua casa. Quando ambos encontraram, contaram até três, dando play ao mesmo tempo.</p><p>Ver filmes com Bokuto era sempre divertido, eram seus encontros favoritos. Eles ficavam juntos no sofá, às vezes Bokuto sobre ele, enquanto fazia cafuné nos fios coloridos, mas na maioria das vezes, Akaashi que deitava sobre seu peito. Adorava ouvir seu coração batendo, o respirar quente perto dele. A mão de Bokuto fazendo carinhos distraidamente em suas costas.</p><p>Mesmo assim, por uma tela de celular, ainda era seu momento favorito com o namorado. Bokuto vivia fazendo comentários com piadinhas durante todo o filme, fazendo Akaashi rir mesmo depois de uma cena triste. Depois de Bokuto, assistir filmes sozinhos de tornou um tédio total.</p><p>Depois do filme, eles viram mais alguns. Animações que assistiram durante a infância, como Rei Leão e Irmãos Urso. E Akaashi descobriu que conseguia acalmar Bokuto chorando mesmo distante. </p><p>— Irmão Urso é mil vezes mais triste — dizia ele, o rosto coberto de lágrimas e ranho. — Mufasa morreu, beleza. Mas o Koda perdeu a mãe! E o Kenai o irmão! Keiji, isso é tão triste! </p><p>— O Sitka não te lembra o Asahi? — disse Akaashi, e como o previsto, Bokuto parou de chorar, apenas para rir.</p><p>— Eu também pensei nisso.</p><p>— O Hinata é o Koda.</p><p>Os dois riram. Akaashi deitou no sofá, levando Bokuto consigo.</p><p>— Eu estou com sono — Akaashi resmungou, se aconchegando melhor no sofá. Deitando de lado, de forma que o celular ficava apoiando em uma das almofadas. </p><p>— Efeitos colaterais da quarentena — respondeu Bokuto. Ele também estava deitado, com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos. — Não dorme agora, vamos fazer alguma coisa.</p><p>— Tipo o que? — Akaashi colocou os fones de ouvidos novamente, já que agora daria atenção apenas ao namorado. </p><p>— Pode ler para mim? — Bokuto pediu, piscando os olhos. Sabendo que Akaashi não conseguia resistir quando ele pedia daquela forma.</p><p>— Tudo bem. Qual você quer que eu leia?</p><p>— Qual foi sua última leitura? </p><p>— Hmm… acho que foi: Diga aos lobos que estou em casa.</p><p>— Esse é aquele onde a garotinha perde o tio, pelo qual ela tava apaixonada?</p><p>— Esse mesmo.</p><p>Akaashi viu Bokuto franzir a testa.</p><p>— Eu não gosto dela. Ela é irritante.</p><p>— É apenas uma criança, Kou. — Akaashi riu, ele mesmo não suportava muito a pequena June. </p><p>— Ah, para. Você só tá continuando a leitura porque tá curioso pra ver o que acontece com o Toby.</p><p>— Bem, não posso negar isso.</p><p>Os dois riram. Bokuto insistiu para que Akaashi lesse para ele. Akaashi atendeu seu pedido. Pegando um livro aleatório. Bokuto não se importava qual fosse a história, ele apenas queria ouvir seu namorado falar. Adorava a voz de Akaashi. </p><p>Akaashi leu para ele quase a metade de "Amanhã você vai entender" parando apenas para que pudessem almoçar. Almoçaram juntos, Akaashi com sua mãe em sua casa, enquanto Bokuto também transmitia o almoço com seus pais. Mesmo depois de toda a comida no prato ter sido consumida, eles ainda ficaram conversando à mesa. A mãe de Bokuto prometendo que quando tudo aquilo terminasse, ela faria o prato favorito de Akaashi.</p><p>Eles voltaram para o sofá, onde ficaram ouvindo música. Akaashi conectou o YouTube na TV. Enquanto Taka cantava na tela, Bokuto acompanhava a melodia ao pé do seu ouvido.</p><p>— Eu amo essa música — disse Bokuto, enquanto Wherever you are tocava. Bokuto começou a cantar. Akaashi analisou a letra, prestando atenção pela primeira vez. </p><p>— Aonde quer que você esteja, eu sempre te farei sorrir/ Aonde quer que você esteja, eu sempre estarei ao seu lado/ Não importa o que diga, eu só penso em você.</p><p>— Eu prometo a você o "para sempre" agora. — Akaashi completou, o sorriso em seus lábios surgindo naturalmente. Ele viu Bokuto tocar a tela do celular, Akaashi sabia que ele estava tocando em seu rosto, como ele mesmo fazia. </p><p>Akaashi fechou os olhos, deixando que Taka cantasse os últimos versos sozinho.</p><p>Alguém que eu possa amar de coração.<br/>Alguém que amo de coração.<br/>Porque você sempre será o centro do meu amor.</p><p>Akaashi abriu os olhos, apenas para ver Bokuto olhando para ele. Eles sorriram; apaixonados, com o coração cheio de saudades e esperança de que aquilo terminasse logo. Não apenas para que voltassem a se encontrarem. Mas também porque as notícias os deixavam para baixo, não aguentavam mais acordar todos os dias e dá de cara com o número de mortes subindo e subindo. O maior desejo é que tudo voltasse ao normal.</p><p>Eles continuaram ali, com a música e a preguiça junto a eles. Mais tarde eles veriam um filme, outra  vez. Ou talvez uma maratona de desenhos animados. Antes de cair no sono e só acordar na manhã seguinte, onde Akaashi sabia que, independente de tudo, seja pessoalmente ou por uma tela de celular, Bokuto estaria ao seu lado.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>